Electric motors are electric machines which can be found in many forms. Electric motors having a star connection can thus also be found. A star connection of this kind is the interconnection of, for example, three connections via a resistor at a common point. The resulting combination forms the centre point, which is also referred to as the star point or neutral point. A star point connection has the advantage that for symmetric loading, that is to say the three load phase windings each have the same impedance, it is possible to tap two different voltages.
For electric motors, a switch wafer is sometimes used for the stator windings of the star point connection. In this case, it is necessary for each individual stator winding to be wound by its own winding wire and contacted at the star point. Forming said star point is expensive since several complex method steps are required.
DE 10 2011 082 665 A1 describes a stator for an electric machine, comprising a plurality of stator segments which form a stator ring and comprise support teeth for holding coils which can be supplied with power and radially outer yoke segments which form the outside of the stator ring and are supports for the radially inwardly directed support teeth, each stator segment comprising three support teeth for holding in each case one coil and all the coils of a stator segment being wound from a common, continuous coil wire.
For this stator, too, several work steps are required to form the star point, since the individual coil wires of the stator segments are first wound separately and subsequently need to be connected in order to form a star point.